


The Morning After

by 2park99love



Series: Seize the Day [3]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: 美好的一天从sex开始chapter 7.5
Relationships: 朴佑镇/朴志训
Series: Seize the Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491398
Kudos: 5





	The Morning After

房间的窗帘单薄，几乎遮不住什么光，朴佑镇蹙眉眯起眼，混沌的事物逐渐清晰后映现出一张姣好的容颜。洗发水香氛扑了满怀，朴志训躺在眼前触手可及的地方，微张着嘴睡得香甜，如同一只撒过霜糖的草莓大福，显得诱人可口。

怎么会有人这么好看。

男人干咽口水，手指悄悄移到对方嘴边停了下来。

这里，还是蜂蜜的唇膏味吧，还是柔软的想要一口一口细细品尝吧。

趴着的姿势对朴佑镇十分不友好，本就有些晨勃的下体经这番脑内猜想彻底精神起来。他为难的活动双腿想把内裤蹭宽松些，谁料金属床架嘎吱作响，当即吵醒了身边的人。朴志训用手揉揉眼睛，定睛细看才意识到鼻尖几乎碰到朴佑镇的脸，无论谁稍稍再往前一点点，就能吻到对方。他触电般的迅速转过身挤到墙角边，蓬乱的棕发里露出一只红通通的耳朵尖，特别可爱。朴佑镇情不自禁地凑过去咬，害对方一哆嗦，屁股不小心顶到他的命根。一声闷哼然后松了口，朴佑镇双手把住男人的腰，担心他又乱动。两人前胸贴后背静默了片刻，紧张的喘息声逐渐扬起，如同催情剂打进朴佑镇的血液。他埋头轻啄朴志训的耳垂，听见湿乎乎的呻吟随即而来，终是按捺不住燥动，掰过脑袋如愿将两片丰盈的唇瓣含进嘴中。 浅浅淡淡交流像道一句早安，而后齿贝间的碰撞和温软缠绵，宛如漫长黑夜里忽然亮起的一束光。

朴志训扣紧他的手，饥渴地用双唇汲取甘甜，吻到忘乎所以。爱抚的痕迹蔓延至颈部，朴佑镇在锁骨附近周旋，感受对方因敏感处被挑逗，扭着腰在怀里乱蹭。

“以为……呃嗯……以为你差不多该腻了呢……”

“嗯？”

朴佑镇绕回后颈，孩子气地把牙齿磕在柔软的皮肤上。

“根本……不让我接近你……嗯……说什么……依我喜欢……骗人……啊……”

他用力蹙起一点狠狠吮吸，双手也把怀里人搂得更紧。

该怎么解释自己痛恨他与别人做爱受到伤害，但其实他做到激烈时也会像禽兽般不顾一切地占有他。他享受与他翻云覆雨的快乐，想好好疼爱他，想让他也从中得到无与伦比的满足。

“我怕伤到你……” 朴佑镇将脸埋进颈窝，自嘲地笑了笑。

对方沉默半晌，抓住他的手从衣服下摆伸进里面，放在胸口。

“……如果讨厌，我会推开你的……” 他搬弄朴佑镇的手指去撩拨已经挺立的乳粒，嘴里发出欢愉的声音。朴佑镇再次拨弄，脱开掌控肆意将凸起夹在两指间揉玩。乳头随即硬了起来，朴志训忘我的呻吟被他如数吞进口中，另一只手忙不迭地脱下男人和自己的睡裤。

“你这儿有东西吗？” 朴佑镇沙哑的嗓音里透着忍耐和焦急。

“嗯……枕头下面……”

他略显惊讶地去找，真翻到一小管润滑液和安全套，顺便还带出一个滑到床缝里的自慰棒。

“你放这做什么啊？” 朴佑镇故意把自慰棒拿到对方面前装无知，朴志训几乎肉眼可见地充血变成大红苹果，躲进被子把自己包得严严实实。

“……本来昨天洗完澡想解决一下的……结果睡着了……”

朴佑镇咧开嘴，捞起被子扔去床下，朴志训光溜溜地趴着装死，连被拍屁股也没有一丝反应。

“腿分开点。” 朴佑镇轻咬男人裸露在外的香肩，对方赌气似的不理不睬，他只好用下身的硬物在臀缝间摩擦，“不想要了吗？” 这才听话地打开双腿。

沾过润滑液的手指熟练地摸到穴口，揉弄起褶皱边缘却迟迟不肯进去，朴志训着急了，屁股翘起来，往指头尖尖的方向顶，不满的声音捂在枕头里闷闷的，“别玩了……”，话音刚落便发出一声甜腻的呻吟，朴佑镇就等着他催促，心满意足地挤进一根，小穴还帮着拼命吞咽，顺利伸到底转个圈，再弯起指关节扣弄甬道，瞬间引来对方叫声连连。

“这么舒服吗？” 朴佑镇欣喜地在男人颈部落吻，他歪过头喘了口气，脸颊红嘟嘟的连声音都变得糖分极浓，“……你快点……”

“那让我听听你的声音，别捂着。” 说完，又插入一根，一并开始扩张后穴，进进出出分开转动，接着再一根……

朴志训的呻吟像泡在蜜坛子里似的，一声浪过一声，激得朴佑镇头皮发麻。他们有多久没做了，单是男人抓着床单急不可耐的样子，足以令他移不开眼睛。

“啊……唔可以了佑镇…啊……可以了……”

当冷冰冰的器具顶到入口，朴志训噌的翻身躲开，明明下身早湿了一片，还有功夫生气地冲他瞪眼。

“不是这个吗？” 朴佑镇慌忙丢掉自慰棒，赶紧谄媚地附在他身上咬耳朵。朴志训索性把脸埋回枕头里，看样子真闹脾气了。

“啊我错了我错了，给你给你。”

哄小孩一般亲在头顶，然后直起身子，双手轻轻揉捏臀部随即往两边拨开，慢慢的，向里顶进自己饱满的性器。内壁疯狂收缩以适应异物侵入，朴佑镇捋起他的睡衣，腰身因为触摸突然收紧，后庭紧跟着夹得他生疼，借助轻抚后背，朴志训逐渐放松下来，终于完全接纳与他合为一体。

男人的肩胛骨用力凹陷，如同生过翅膀折断后的残迹，朴佑镇从腰部一点一点往上吻，轻轻咬到峰尖，后穴紧紧松松，把待命中的阴茎又搞粗一圈。等压迫感略微散去，他试着抽动下身，拔出，再撞到底，朴志训闷哼，喘息随着动作加快越发急促。

清脆的啪啪声顿时响彻整个房间，朴佑镇抓紧对方胯骨，每一次猛烈撞击都会掀起臀肉表面的层层波纹。那一声声色气满溢的呻吟，冲击着鼓膜，迅速使体内血液沸腾起来。他抽离分身，将床伴翻过来仰面朝上，男人的脸一片潮红，眼神迷离水汽蒙蒙，他低身咬住他的下唇，抬起两条腿，将阴茎对准后穴口，顺利地一竿到底。

过电般的酥麻瞬间遍布全身，朴志训扭动身子，上衣仅系的两枚纽扣挣开，露出白花花的胸口，方才被揉弄而挺立的乳头此刻明晃晃地暴露在外。 朴佑镇立刻含住一颗，对方配合地顶起胸部，双手缠着他的发丝轻轻拉扯。伴随男人愉悦的叫声，他迫不及待地开始卖力抽送。

“啊……啊……佑镇……啊嗯……唔……啊……”

嗓子哑了，朴佑镇便心疼地想堵他的嘴，朴志训主动迎上他送来的双唇，两人“唇枪舌剑”，干得如火如荼。 交合处的冲撞声声刺耳，他几乎将人完全对折，下身进攻的猛劲丝毫不减。朴志训低声喘了一阵蓦地拔高音调，朴佑镇兴奋地立起身，集中攻击那个特别的敏感点。

身下人被撞得娇喘连连，眼睛对不上焦也始终直勾勾地盯着他的方向，勾引似的，还在亲自动手安抚胸前红肿的乳粒。

呼吸，声音，眼神，都像在唤他的名字。

佑镇

佑镇

佑镇

他终于抵不住诱惑，一把拉起男人，狠狠在胸口种下一记鲜艳的吻痕。

突然的姿势变换让朴志训措手不及，没等他缓过神，朴佑镇就把住屁股继续大操大干地抽插起来。对方食不果腹地回应着，没多久肠壁大力收缩，腹部染上几道温热的浊液。顷刻肩头传来火辣辣的痛，他猛地顶进甬道，畅快淋漓地将高潮释放在男人体内。

快感和疼痛相融，行成奇妙的感触，朴佑镇对着空气张了张干渴的嘴巴，差点有什么秘密要吐露出来似的。


End file.
